


Aftermath Of A Wedding

by SugerCat



Category: Ice Age
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 03:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20735357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugerCat/pseuds/SugerCat
Summary: (Idea by Valery/ff.net) It's Gladys and Teddy's wedding day. Everything is going great and nothing can happen to the herd. Or?





	Aftermath Of A Wedding

Gladys couldn't believe what happened here. The best day of her life happened again. She also liked it because she didn't remember much about her first wedding with Norbert. They were all able to keep themselves young, but unfortunately their fountain of youth did not bring back any memories. At least she still remained with Sid from her past. Although he isn't the brightest jewel under the sun, he has a good heart and that counts for her more. 

Then her bunny and now new husband swung her around again. Probably because she shouldn't be in her mind while she danced with him here. She smiled, but she was not the woman to be easily guided in this game. So she tore the helm back around quickly.

"Oh, that was really the most beautiful wedding I've ever been to." Let Brooke enchanted by the romantic atmosphere announced. She said that every time so Peaches doesn't really mind it.

"Um, I hope someday...as maybe in the near future..there will be one..you may find it even better...maybe one where you.. well decide more of the decoration or something.." The male sloth next to her it just stammered that way, because while he thought his love did not think about marrying him, he did. Often. Very often. But he didn't want to destroy their relationship by taking the next step too soon. Again.

"Amateur." Manny spoke to himself more with an eye roll as he heard his buddy babble.

"You professional of seducer have never stuttered like this, huh?" Ellie added next to him, hoping that she would later get some romance with her husband as well. But when she saw his gaze to the dance floor, she almost knew she could forget it.

"Anyway, do they still have to dance for hours?" Tried to distract the mammoth from this moment.

"Don't you dance just one time to animate the guests and that's it?" Inquired Gavin and allowed himself another fried fish, because he let himself be brought by his son.

"That's what I thought, too, but that feels like eternity now." Manfred answered, wondering if Diego was going to have a dinner fight with the oldest Raptor, who was eating a fish as well. If so, then he shouldn't care, because his wife wouldn't want him to interfere in such a thing by the carnivores. Even though he found the atmosphere between the Dino and saber-tooth strange, they were both grown-up enough to sort it out among themselves. Shira told him that he would have to endure this for a while. He didn't understand what the tigress found so funny about it, but so far no territorial fights have started, so he ignored that.

"You know, when they stop dancing, it's our turn." Added the manly saber tooth and again fought a short fight with the Raptor while they just stared at each other. Rules are clear. Who looks away first, loses the game. But suddenly Diego got a paw in the face.

"Today we are all very nice." Said Shira and looked at both from the sentence with a certain look. Gavin rolled his eyes but continued to look grim straight because the striped woman had actually managed to bring him to the ground some time ago. She just wanted to make sure he knew what would happen if he dared to touch one of her little friends. The tigress was stronger and smarter than he suspected at first glance and he would never voluntarily admit that she was actually impressing him when his face was under her sharp claws. The Dino wondered if her guy knew about her, what kind of woman she was and what she did behind his back.

"Well, that's the good thing when you're single. You don't need to do such stuff." Grinned Gavin while he bite off his fish again and he was really sorry for all the men here who are immediately dragged onto the dance floor.

"Dad, you can dance with us." Roger cheerfully announced, hoping to help his father out of lousy time, while his sister didn't look like she was in any mood for it. The eldest Dino sighed, than he forgot his son for a moment, who was nibbling nuts from the buffet all the while nearby.

"Um, maybe another time." Gavin said to his son, because he knew this could do that and he, well, not really.

"Kids huh? Not easy." Manny added.

"You said it." Gave the Raptor out.

"I'm surprised that nothing has happened yet." Continued the oldest mammoth.

"What do you mean by that?" Diego again joined in the conversation, because the women found themselves somehow in a small group to rave about how great the day is. Even though he realized that Shira wasn't always like that, he was happy that she at least tried it.

"Well, not particularly freezing days, floods, T-Rex surprises or other attacks." Manfred listed the things that would otherwise happen. Lately, their life has become too quiet. Not that it bothered him anyway.

"And you must not forget the meteor shower." Sid also wanted to speak again and to mention the time when he met his sweetheart for the first time. He blinked a little lost while Brooke chatted with the other girls.

"To make it clear, there is always something in between. It reminds me, when we had this slaughter feast, that weasel came in between and I could ... Um, not so important." When the dino noticed how he was looked at, he found it better to postpone the story until later.

Finally the dance of the bridal couple was over. Gladys would have danced further, but gave her husband a break. Teddy still couldn't believe that he was now married to this wonderful woman. If there were not so many animals here, he would kiss her everywhere immediately.

"Oh, you naughty bunny." He heard of the purple sloth and watched her a little startled. 

"I did not say anything. Or did I?"

"No, but your look is enough for me, my sweet rabbit. We don't want to embarrass the guests."

"Of course not, my pretty flower." But both were still stuck together.

"Ok, the party is over, if you two prefer to fulfill the wedding night here." Complained Manny, which had caught the two already together too often. You just want to got to stretch your legs and the misery waits behind the bush. The picture still shook him.

"Dad, a little romance at a wedding will be allowed." Peaches suddenly came to the side of the grumpy mammoth.

"Oh, you remember? Our wedding. Nobody can beat that." Julian said dreamily, holding his lady's trunk. She laughed softly.

"It was not that long ago. Besides, everyone is designing their big day differently."

"When it comes to the night, you go home." Came the oldest mammoth again in between.

"Oh dad, don't be such a cave animal." Peaches added, because her dad had to spoil everyone's fun.

"Yes Manny, don't be such a cave animal. We are modern. We have fire to see at night." Sid wanted to get up after the spoken words to make it brighter here, but Ellie held him back with her trunk.

"A best man doesn't need to do such things. Take a look and see if there is enough food for everyone over there." The female mammoth thought fast of something else, because today it shouldn't smell like burned sloth.

"Today the caved animal takes care of the torches."

"Have fun." Diego said sarcastically, because half the valley came to the wedding. That meant there were quite a few torches here that need to be lit.

"And your friends will help you, of course." Ellie made it quickly clear.

"But I didn't say anything." Now Gavin's mood went down more.

"Your gaze was enough, buddy." The Dakotaraptor didn't know why, but if the women got angry here, they could become really scary. Once again he appreciated his single life. Well, so he trotted after the saber tooth, who was probably used to everything. Shouldn't the oldest mammoth be the alpha animal here and have the last word? And these big cats can also go with everything. But he himself wasn't better. Was he not once a bloodthirsty Raptor?

"I suggest Diego lights everything up by the stone wall up there, I take all of them near the trees, and you take that line from here." Gavin looked where the trunk was pointing at. But that wasn't even twenty torches.

"And why I got the fewest?"

"Because you should not set anyone on fire." Actually, Manfred only made sure that Gavin shouldn't come near small animals, because he still didn't quite trust the raptors there. He also needed a while to get used to everything with Diego. But the two in front of him had to look poisonous again at each other, whereupon he rolled his eyes.

"Guys can't we solve this.." But the mammoth didn't come to the end of his sentence.

"Whoever ignites the most torches, doesn't have to dance." The saber tooth suggested and grinned at the Dino nasty.

"Agreed." Gavin said with the same expression. Manny didn't even manage to mention anything because both were already running away. First he sighed, because the two forgot the woman back there and when they say you should dance, you just do it. But then he was ok with the situation, because now he wouldn't have to do so much. He nonetheless kindled some torches. Just in case Ellie watched him.

Meanwhile, the women chatted about what they could do to spice this party more up, while the bridal couple fed each other at the buffet.

"A big dance battle should be announced." Julian declared, because it itched him all the time already in the legs and if all were dancing it made more fun.

"Um, you've heard that my father and his friends do not really feel like it." Came Peaches in between, even if she didn't really want to disappoint her husband.

"I'm reluctant to ask, but what is a dance battle. Are we kicking each other on the dance floor until there is only one left?" Roger inquired before the male mammoth could answer his wife. The Raptor didn't really feel like fighting or get hurt.

"Sounds interesting." Gertie said even if she didn't like the part about dancing.

"Yeah, you have to go out there and do your best." Eddie shrieked from his sister's head.

"Not everyone will survive, but we will honor you." The other possum came to sit on Shira. The tigress rolled her eyes and pushed Crash down.

"No, it's just a competition who can dance best. Nobody gets injured." She explained, calming the nervous Roger.

"You say so easily, but you have never seen Manny dance properly. We'll all die when he really starts." Ellie also sighed a little annoyed when her brothers didn't want to be quiet. The other possum landed thus also on the ground.

"He's not that bad." Added the mammoth mother, knowing that her husband did not like to dance.

"But you should have seen him while he was practicing with Julian. A great disaster." Suddenly Sid appeared in her midst.

"Uncle Sid!" "Not ok, Bro." Peaches and Julian complained almost simultaneously to the babbling sloth.

"And I shouldn't have said that right now. So Ellie you did not hear anything. Nothing at all. If stubborn head dare to dance on the dance floor with you today, and you see minimal improvements to his dance style, then you look just quite surprised." He wanted to save the situation, but Ellie smiled already at her mammoth. She knew he could be cute from time to time.

"Yes, that's easy. I'll do that, too." Brooke told innocently and almost all in the round understood what she meant by her boyfriend.

"So it's just dancing, huh? No punches or something?" Hooked the female Dakotaraptor in again, because maybe there was still a small brawl.

"Gertie, no one here will beat you. I suggested you use your claws for something else. Didn't it go well?" The saber-toothed tiger felt it as important as her companion to guide the new predators if they wanted to live here in peace. The female dino looked down on the floor.

"I've carved something, but it does not look very good." She gave out harsh between her beak because she hated to fail.

"Oh, honey, no one is perfect at the first try." Brooke beamed at the Raptor.

"Sometimes it takes a while for something to work. My boyfriend has already lit at least a hundred fires and burns himself less and less each time." Proclaimed the female sloth here as if the words should be constructive. In the background, the others looked at each other and shrugged.

"Yes, yes. I'm getting better and better." Sid was proud of himself and his girlfriend and put a paw around her. Then he saw Gertie's fierce gaze and took another step back.

"Come on, show me what you have worked on. I know you did something for the wedding couple as well." Shira had been watching the Dino for a while in the moonlight.

"I..ah lost it."

"No, you don't." Suddenly a muffled voice was heard.

"You put it in my burrow." Louis continued to yawn as he took a small nap on Peaches back.

"Into your burrow?" The Raptor asked in disbelief, than she could not remember it.

"No idea why. The day before yesterday I wanted to get some fresh air and then you suddenly stuff a piece of wood into my entrance. I still wanted to shout what that was, but you disappeared quickly."

"Oh." Gertie only meant embarrassed, because for some reason she didn't want her dad or anyone making fun of her, that she was carving wood now. That's why she recently hid her work quickly, but unfortunately didn't find the thing later. It was fun, even if the end result did not look good for her.

"I still have it by the way. If you want it back again." Said the molehog and jumped down from the mammoth.

"Oh no, it did not look that good either."

"That's not true. She has done it really well. I could tell it's Teddy." The spiky continued, giving the female sloth an idea.

"If you've got Gladys too, then you can hand it over today as a gift."

"But.." Neither Gertie nor Louis could take a big stand and were simply dragged away by Brooke. Peaches watched it all for a while.

"Babe, he'll be fine." Julian tried to cheer up his wife, because this always worried a bit about her molehog friend.

"Yeah, you didn't even see her swallowing fish bigger than Louis in one move." Peaches explained her grief.

"No offense, Roger." She apologized quickly to the staying Raptor.

"Is already OK. Sometimes I'm scared of her, too." And the Dino was nibbling nuts and some insects again, because Sid was not really thorough at refilling the munchies.

"So what about the dance battle now?" Ellie tried to save the mood by revisiting the previous topic.

"Oh yeah. We have to somehow bring much dancers to it." Julian felt again more energy in his legs and jumped excitedly a little on the spot.

"And how do we get Manny to dance? It's easier with a stone." Sid hit the ground as hard as he could and a small pebble hopped a bit. Then he tried to pretend that it had not meant the paw-sized stone next to it and was trying to hide the pain in his paw.

"It's going to be a contest where no one can say no." Shira tried to ignore the sloth because she had long since got used to its idiotic behavior.

"How about a battle where the women fight against the men?" Gladys announced after strengthening her husband. She seemed quite confident of victory.

"If the women win, they can wish for something." Teddy also looked challenging at his sweetheart.

"And vice versa." Sid made it clear for the male side, hoping to finally get the big fruit salad he always wanted. So far, he didn't get it because it really means work to pick some fruit and he had no desire on his own.

So the group chatted about how the rules looked and what they could do to really get as many as possible involved. Besides, they still had to wait for the torch lighters, who took a lot of time to kindle the fire. Ellie not only noticed that first, she also saw how the men wanted to sneak away.

"Do you see the Shira?" The tigress sighed and really thought that her partner was grown up.

"I'll bring him back." She meant to the mammoth next to her.

"Ok, I'll grab Gavin."

"And what about Manny?"

"He will come on his own." Ellie gave knowingly out and the two women started running. Julian and Sid continued to cheer on the ladies in the background, while Roger nibbled on snacks more at the sight. Peaches just watched. She was already used to the behavior of her parents. The female mammoth was glad that her husband was not as stubborn as her father. Teddy and Gladys fought verbally in the background, until the bride grew louder and almost everyone turned to her in surprise.

"Well, look at this one time. The claws of the flying birds are good for something too." The purple sloth said pleased as it held a small wooden version of itself in the paws. Brooke dragged Gertie's figures from the place when she got the wooden bride pair in the paws. Gertie and Louis did not even bother to stop her. The Raptor could not fly as fast as the sloth ran through the bushes with full vigor. She always thought this species should be slower.

"That's a compliment." Brooke added with both thumbs up for the Dakotaraptor to understand, because Sid's grandma did not really have a talent for giving out compliments nicely.

"But it's really amazing how much she managed that in detail." Louis took a little time on the way back because he was so rushed on the way to his borrow. So from Brooke's anticipation, the female Dino was more likely to hold back.

"Wow, who is this handsome rabbit in my paws? Just a joke, I know that should be me." Teddy praised the work when he also got his figure.

"Oh, those are cute!" When Peaches finally got a good look at the carved things, she also had to admit that Gertie really had talent. This just stood there with her head down because she didn't really know how to deal with good criticism.

"Full woody, dinobuddy." Julian was also totally excited. Unlike the mammoth, Sid didn't just want to look at it with his eyes.

"Paws away!" Gladys intervened.

"Now let me see it, please." Begged the younger sloth.

"Nothing there! If you look at something, it usually breaks down." Was the matter made clearer.

"Just so you know, you sound like Manny!" Complained Sid.

"Who sounds like me?" Inquired the original confused and grim.

"Let me guess. Grinning plush has no mood to dance." Gladys turned to the oldest mammoth with her paws on the hip.

"Of course he wants to." Ellie announced, lowering the equally grim Gavin.

"Just so you know, honey. That's called blackmail." Manfred said to his wife, who threatened to dance with the raptor if he did not.

"If I get some romance and fun for that, I do everything." The others all didn't gave a comment to that.

"So are all our couples ready?" Brooke exclaimed happily across the place. She could hardly wait for it. She counted out loud again, who competed with whom here and of course she explained again the rules exactly, so that everyone adhered to it. To Gavin's displeasure, Ellie pushed his son to him with a wicked look that he didn't dare to complain. The mammoth mother watched again across the square. There were a lot of animals, but it was important for her herd to join in here. Everybody should be involved in such a wedding day. 

The newlyweds started. After that Sid followed with Brooke. Manny danced with her, more or less willing. Diego, of course, was the dance partner of Shira. Her daughter and son-in-law appeared together. Her brothers would also compete against each other again. Then the father, who hopefully will not step on his son's feet too often. And then Gertie stood there alone. It would be unfair in Ellie's eyes if she could not join. On the other hoof, only Louis was left. Could she really get them to form a team? The female mammoth did not have to do this, than Brooke was quicker in the matter and pushed the molehog over to the raptor. She realized that she was thinking too much and should be glad that everyone got a dance partner.

In the end it was completely unimportant who won or lost, because everyone had more fun dancing than winning.


End file.
